whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Aura (DAV)
For informations on Auras in general, visit Aura Aura was a term used by vampires of the Dark Ages to describe the personal bearing displayed by practitioners of a Road, a palpable force of presence that embodies the Road’s ethos. Overview The morality of a vampire influences his existence in more aspects than just his behaviour. Followers of Roads or Paths, who are advanced followers of their chosen code of conduct begin to project their alienness as a vague impression on those around them, resembling their progress in their philosophy. Exceptional well-versed adherents can use their Aura to coax others into their bidding, according to the projected impression. Every Road manifests its aura differently, and indeed every practitioner is subtly unique in this expression. In the Dark Ages, when the various vampiric philosophies were much more organized into their own Ashen Priesthoods, Auras were relatively common. In the Final Nights, thanks to the restructuring of the old Roads into Paths of Enlightenment in the Black Monastery, only exceptional devoted followers (Ratings of 8 or higher) of a Path project their aura. Aura Modifiers For characters with a high score on their Roads, this gives them a reduced difficulty in social interactions due to their confidence and grace in these situations. For characters low on their Roads, their struggle manifests as a personal challenge they must overcome, and thus they suffer a difficulty increase in these social interactions. Aura modifiers also apply to all social interactions with mortals, as a vampire with a lower Road rating becomes unstable and ferocious, which upsets humans and inspires fight-or-flight instincts. Bearing *'Path of Paradox' (both variants)/'Road of Paradox': Confidence. Followers of the teachings of Paradox believe that they are in the exact place and time they are meant to be, doing what they are meant to do. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls aimed to manipulate or lead others. *'Path of Power and the Inner Voice'/'Road of Kings': Command. Followers of this way of thinking exert their wills on those around them. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls aimed to leadership. *'Path of Evil Revelation': Corruption. The followers of this Path carry the narcotic presence of their masters with them. Advanced rating bonuses apply whenever the infernalist attempts to turn another vampire away from his Path. *'Path of Night'/'Road of Night': Darkness (V20) or Guilt (DAV). The aura of a follower reflects the grim purpose of the vampire on earth. The darkness that radiates from them leads those around them to dwell on their darkest thoughts, eliciting the emotions the Nihilist evokes when he punishes a victim. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls that seek to elicit dirty secrets from a target or inspire remorse in a sinner. *'Path of Honorable Accord': Devotion. Knights are nearly impossible to sway from their duties once accepted. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls to resist attempts to distract them from their purpose. *'Path of Typhon'/'Path of Sutekh'/'Road of the Serpent': Devotion. Servants of Set do everything with an eye to how they might best serve their dark god. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls that seek to win converts and resist the powers of True Faith. *'Path of Caine': Faith. The righteousness of the Cainite is apparent to all. Advanced rating bonuses apply to all rolls that rely on the vampire's image as a devout Kindred and scholar of Caine. *'Path of the Warrior': Fury. Wraths are filled with divine rage and violence. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls to cow others, even your own Beast, into submission. *'Sharia El-Sama'/'Road of Heaven': Holiness. The Faithful radiates the glory of Heaven. Advanced rating bonuses apply to all rolls that rely on the vampire's image as divine being. *'Path of Metamorphosis'/'Road of Metamorphosis': Inhumanity. Followers of the philosophy of Metamorphosis seek to transcend their humane origins in order to achieve Azhi Dahaka. Advanced rating bonuses apply to Intimidation rolls as well as any Manipulation rolls that can be positively affected by frightening the target. *'Path of the Scorched Heart': Intellect. Unforgiving resist any attempt to appeal to their emotional sides. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls meant to influence them through Social Attributes. *'Road of the Hive': Justice. Knowing that their purpose on this world is holy and sanctioned by the One Above, the Abelenes act with supreme conviction. Advanced ratings apply to attempts to justify one's behaviour and appear righteous. *'Path of the Beast'/'Path of Harmony'/'Road of the Beast': Menace. Onlookers know they are witnessing a predator, like the sheep when they see the wolf. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls aimed at terrifying or cowing an enemy. * Humanity/'Road of Humanity': Mundane. Vampires who retain much of their Humanity seem normal, without any indication that they are anything else than an especially nice human. High Humanity ratings can affect rolls for winning sympathy and appearing unusual. * Path of Ecstasy: Rapture. Using earthly sensations and passions to transcend the mundane, the Ecstatics see beyond them. Advanced rating bonuses apply to attempts to solicit extreme or transformative emotion in themselves or others. *'Path of Blood'/'Road of Blood': Resolve. Followers of Haqim are fervently dedicated to their cause and few things can sway their minds. Advanced rating bonuses apply to Willpower rolls. *'Path of Cathari'/'Road of Sin': Seduction. Masters of the physical have an uncanny knack for knowing the desires of others. Advanced rating bonuses apply to attempts to tempt or seduce a target. *'Path of Bones'/'Path of Death and the Soul'/'Road of Bones': Silence. The scholars of death are so immersed in the object of their studies that it radiates from them. Advanced rating bonuses apply to Stealth rolls and attempts to go unnoticed. *'Path of Entelechy': Stoicism. Philosophers face undeath with pragmatism and equanimity. Advanced rating bonuses apply to Frenzy resistance in cases of insults or other deliberately provocative actions by others. *'Path of Lilith': Tribulation. Lilins believe in the enlightenment through pain and conflict and seek to use their own suffering for their advantage. Advanced rating bonuses apply to rolls impacted by their own wound penalties. *'Path of Asakku': ''Otherworldly. ''Followers adopt an alien demeanor. Most utilize their Vicissitude constantly. Even when they attempt to blend in, all but the cleverest make unusual mistakes, marking themselves as beings unfamiliar with the human world. They ignore social conventions and stare in odd directions. An Asakku’s bearing modifier applies to Awareness and Occult rolls to sense supernatural energies. References * DAV: Dark Ages: Vampire, p. 101-109 * VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 113, 310 * VTM: Lore of the Clans 20th Anniversary Edition * VTM: The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra Category:Dark Ages: Vampire Category:Dark Ages: Vampire glossary Category:Paths